Scwulf
Scwulf was a male human barbarian and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Scwulf was a barbarian and a member of Prinda's Fang Squad of the Dirty Dogs Mercenary Company. He was partially responsible for the massacre of the hamlet of Cliffbarrow and the awful treatment of the survivors. He was defeated and executed by the Joined of Vesper. History Scwulf is a barbarian from the Plains of Galmar and former member of the Thunderfeet Clan. He was banished from his clan for raping a fellow tribe member. When her father found out he attacked Scwulf, who killed him. He fled the clan ahead of the Chief's justice and never looked back. While on the Plains of Galmar he was injured after a skirmish with a group of gnolls and was near death but was found and saved by an elf druid named Othan. This earned him Scwulf's gratitude and the two traveled together, eventually becoming friends. Othan wished to gain coin to fund a group and attack those he found went against nature. This plan founded find to Scwulf as it would involve a great deal of murder and mayhem. To gain the coin the two joined the Dirty Dogs Mercenary Company in 1157. Scwulf and Othan were was a member of Prinda's Fang Squad as a hired sword and medic (respectively) in 1159. Since Scwulf could only speak Galmarian he was only really able to communicate with Othan and the squad's archanist, Merie. He strongly disliked Prinda however, due to her treatment of Othan, and the elf frequently had to convince him not to attack her. In the early spring of 1159 a halfling from Roadshire took out a contract with the Dirty Dogs to have a squad burn and raid the rural halfling countryside. The squad was allowed to keep whatever they found as recompense and had a pretty broad mandate for the mission. Prinda's squad was chosen for the mission and they made their way south. After some time striking individual hamlets and villages the group came upon the hamlet of Cliffbarrow on the 10th of Unicorn. Prinda ordered them to round everyone in the town up, killing anyone who resisted, and put them in the biggest building in the town. Once everyone was rounded up in the church of Yondolla, Prinda allowed the men in her squad to pick out those they wanted to keep alive and locked the rest inside. With most of the town in the church Prinda ordered it set ablaze and for the squad to shoot anyone trying to climb out the windows. The survivors, all women and children, were taken to the town's inn and raped and forced to wait on the Dirty Dogs as they took some recreation by enjoying themselves in the town before moving on. Fight with the Joined of Vesper On the 18th of Unicorn the Joined of Vesper came to Cliffbarrow to investigate reports of raiders in the area. They encountered the Dirty Dogs and fought them. When the fighting was done all of the Dirty Dogs were slain except Othan and Scwulf, who were captured, and Dalin, who escaped. Edella Montfort interrogated Scwulf, with Beybulat Tasho serving as translator for. Despite being bound, Scwulf responded mostly about the vile acts he would commit upon Edella once he was freed, earning him a light beating from Bey, who did not provide a direct translation to Edella. When the Joined found out what the Dirty Dogs had done to the survivors of Cliffbarrow, the Joined summarily executed their prisoners. Personality and Abilities Scwulf was a violent, monstrous brute who delighted in killing, burning and raping. He cared nothing for the welfare or others with the exception of Othan, who saved his life. He was a strong and powerful warrior skilled with a variety of weapons, but preferring the great club. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs